


Раунд 2

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Я решил трахнуться с ним ещё раз, чтобы убедиться, что он мне не нравится





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210490323.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Задание:** «Не так связывают любовь, дружба, уважение, как общая ненависть к чему-нибудь». _Сергей Довлатов_
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, очень много ненависти, частично пост-День В
> 
>  **Примечание:** написано на [тумблер-цитатку](http://i.imgur.com/dZeXflG.jpg) по заявке читателя **miyabi the magician** из комментариев к выкладкам команды

✖ ✖ ✖

— Эй, ты!

Эггзи обернулся с неизбежным предчувствием пиздеца. И вот надо же было оказаться здесь в одно и то же время… с другой стороны, совсем разминуться в этот вечер у них просто не было шансов.

— Не ожидал, что ты попробуешь пройти через главный вход, — Чарли сунул руки в карманы, принимая свою излюбленную «позу надменного пиздюка». Надо как-нибудь сообщить ему о названии этой позы, Чарли оценит.

— Прости, я не Супермен, — Эггзи закусил щеку изнутри. — Не летаю и не стреляю лазерами из глаз.

— Я не читал комиксов, — зачем-то сообщил Чарли.

— Да-да, — Эггзи отмахнулся, — твоё детство прошло в компании «Британской энциклопедии». Только я забыл, за какой год?

Вообще-то, в основном распространён тысяча семьсот семьдесят первый, хотя есть и издания за семьдесят первый тире семьдесят третий. Эггзи любил прикидываться немного тупее, чем он есть, дома хорошо помогало.

Чарли уже на это не вёлся, а жаль.

— Неужели ты действительно надеешься, что тебя пропустят?

— Почему нет, — Эггзи пожал плечами. — На мне дорогие шмотки.

— Дорогие адидасовские шмотки, — напомнил Чарли. — Хотя джинсы ничего так. Просто снимаются, в них трахаться удобно.

— Тебя часто пялили в таких?

— Вообще-то я пялил. Но какие у тебя интересные фантазии на мой счёт, — восхитился Чарли. — Поделишься ещё чем-нибудь?

Эггзи молча показал ему два пальцы. Послать нахуй было бы логичнее, но «вагина» оставалась любимым жестом Эггзи, и он не собирался от него отказываться, даже если какой-то ублюдок и напрашивался на средний палец. Желательно, сразу в жопе.

— Выпороть тебя хочется. Периодически, — Эггзи ухмыльнулся. — Твоя напыщенная задница этого заслуживает.

— У тебя интересные представления о прелюдии, — заметил Чарли. 

А он вместо обычных усмешек открыто улыбнулся, даже показывая зубы. Чёртовы белоснежные и немного неровные зубы.

Это ненормально. Большой нос, неровные зубы и пиздючий характер. А Эггзи попал как девочка из эпохи романтизма.

— Не хотел бы ты отъебаться? — очень вежливо предложил он. — Очередь пропустишь. Можешь продуть только из-за того, что занят мною.

— Занят мною, — эхом повторил Чарли. — Как звучит. Нет, пожалуй, я пока что предпочту твою компанию. Ты хотя бы не даёшь мне скучать.

Въебать бы ему сейчас. Хотя что Эггзи, собственно говоря, мешает.

Только фэйсконтроль он тогда точно не пройдёт. Чёрт.

— Ты уделяешь мне слишком много внимания. — Эггзи даже поморщился. — Бесит.

— Находишь это подозрительным? — Чарли недоуменно округлил глаза. Наверное, он пытался состроить невинный вид, но хуя с два у него вышло.

— Ищу в этом двойное дно.

Или тройное. Чарли был очень умным мальчиком, несмотря на то, какого надменного говнюка представлял из себя. С него бы сталось играть вот так вот.

— Я тебя ненавижу, а не флиртую с тобой, — Чарли даже пожал плечами. — Разве тут нужна какая-нибудь подоплёка?

Эггзи даже закатил глаза.

— Если бы мы трахались, а не спорили, наша жизнь была бы намного проще.

— Думаешь?

— А ты оживился, — отметил Эггзи, невольно облизываясь. — Представляешь меня на месте Софи?

— Вряд ли у леди Софи есть обширный опыт анального секса. В отличие от тебя.

— Не волнуйся, я буду нежен.

— Да что ты говоришь, — Чарли придвинулся ближе к Эггзи, чуть ли не врезаясь грудью ему в грудь, вот паяц. — Ты только на словах такой опытный или на самом деле что-то можешь?

— Не бери меня на слабо, — Эггзи широко улыбнулся Чарли в лицо. — Один удар, и ты на коленях отсасываешь у меня, задыхаясь от хуя в глотке.

— Можем проверить, — Чарли быстро облизнулся. — Очередь от нас никуда не денется.

— Вот ещё, — Эггзи выдохнул это прямо в шею Чарли, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы прикоснуться губами. — Я всё-таки попробую.

— Отлично, — Чарли отстранился и с небрежностью поправил бомбер Эггзи. — Когда проёбешься — вон тот переулок и дважды налево. Посмотрим, кто здесь ещё окажется на коленях.

А он неплохо ориентировался в этом месте. Хм.

И сколько бы в Чарли ни было бесящей самоуверенности, он, блядь, был всё-таки прав. Эггзи мягко, но неуклонно завернули, несмотря на то, что какая-то пош-девочка* пыталась вступиться за него.

И здесь прав оказался уже Эггзи. Такие девочки и правда любят… погрубее.

Чарли, оказывается, тоже так любил. И когда Эггзи впивался пальцами в его бёдра, и когда больно и мощно сжимал его пах прямо через ткань штанов, и когда едва не оторвал половину пуговиц его рубашки, пытаясь их расстегнуть.

Не то чтобы это действительно требовалось — но так хотелось. Прикоснуться к коже, придвинуться ближе, впитать тепло, оставь россыпь поцелуев пополам с укусами — Чарли принимал это всё так легко и естественно, будто каждый чёртов вечер подставлялся «чавам»** рядом с пафосными элитными клубами.

Хотя. Откуда Эггзи знать, какие у Чарли были предпочтения до того, как он попал в Кингсмэн.

От этой мысли яйца поджались — и это было некстати, блядски некстати, потому что Эггзи… ну, он не рассчитывал на полноценный секс, конечно, но ему хотелось чего-нибудь горячее и ярче, чем простая обоюдная дрочка.

— Всё ещё против того, чтобы встать передо мной на колени? — спросил он у Чарли, впиваясь пальцами ему в плечо. Блядь. Какая же в Чарли скрыта сила.

И ведь её можно использовать не только на ринге.

— Если ты сделаешь это первым.

Чарли оскалился — не то чтобы со спущенными до колен штанов и расстёгнутой рубашкой он выглядел внушительно, но допустим. Эггзи с жадным (и немного жалким) стоном поцеловал его — блядь, Чарли явно пользовался каким-то освежителем для дыхания, иначе почему он на вкус был как конфета — и уткнулся лбом в плечо.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Безумно.

И прозвучало почему-то совсем не так жёстко, как Эггзи собирался.

Чарли хмыкнул и сразу же громко застонал, когда Эггзи сжал его яйца. Нехуй тут. Они в абсолютно одинаковом положении.

— Я тебя — тоже, — признался Чарли. И закусил губу — блядь, что за порнография. — У меня смазка в кармане пиджака.

— Хочешь подставиться мне? — Эггзи быстро расправился с молнией своих джинсов и даже застонал ничуть не хуже Чарли, когда их члены соприкоснулись — блядь, остро, жарко, слишком сухо, вообще невозможно, почти больно.

Чарли обхватил его рукой за плечи и вжал в себя — до боли и вспышки перед глазами. Охуенно. Даже вот так, неловко и с переругиваниями в процессе — охуенно.

— Нормальные люди ещё используют смазку, когда дрочат, — Чарли громко сглотнул. — И оставь мне на леди Софи, будь так добр.

Разумеется, Эггзи едва не выдавил на ладонь весь тюбик из чистого принципа — но он всё-таки собирался победить честно.

Его руки дрожали от чрезмерного возбуждения, но когда Эггзи, зажмурившись на мгновение, обхватил сразу оба их члена — о, да, это было блядски хорошо, именно так, как и нужно. Чарли весь вздрогнул от этого и снова застонал — и, чёрт, Эггзи его понимал.

Ещё горячее. Не так сухо и больно. Но резко и почти без определённого темпа. Эггзи даже не пытался вытворить пальцами что-то особенное, просто и грубо дрочил, не сдерживаясь. Блядь, он никогда такого не испытывал — но, пожалуй, Чарли был именно тем человеком, с которым стоило испытать это.

Чарли накрыл его ладонь своей, огромной, и стало совсем хорошо. Бомбер Эггзи наверняка бесповоротно смялся, рубашка Чарли выглядела не лучше, но на всё это было плевать настолько, что Эггзи забыл вообще про всё — и про клуб, и про леди Софи, и даже, в какой-то момент, про Кингсмэн.

Сладкое мгновение не остановилось — но растянулось на какое-то бесконечное количество лет, где были только Эггзи, Чарли и слишком много смазки. Даже рука соскальзывала, но... да, да, да!

Оргазм был чёртовой вершиной всего этого. Эггзи жалко всхлипнул, уткнувшись Чарли в шею, и жадно задышал, пытаясь хотя бы немного начать думать. Чарли, кажется, и на это был неспособен — Эггзи не отследил, кто из них кончил первым, но это уже не было важно, потому что Чарли задыхался точно так же, как и сам Эггзи.

Пиздец. Вот тебе и ненависть.

— Было бурно, — вяло сказал Эггзи. Вытащил из кармана Чарли платок и тщательно вытер их обоих от спермы и смазки. — Повторим как-нибудь. Если не вылетишь.

Чарли закатил глаза и оттолкнул Эггзи от себя, снова натягивая штаны на свою охуительную задницу, которую Эггзи даже не полапал толком. Пиздец. Так нечестно. Эггзи хотел.

— Будешь с нетерпением ждать второго раунда? — поинтересовался Чарли — такой же напыщенный и мудаческий, как обычно. Оргазм не вернул его мозги на место, а жаль.

Эггзи пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет. В конце концов, я ведь так и не узнал, хорошо ли ты сосёшь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *пош ([posh](https://lingvolive.com/ru-ru/translate/en-ru/posh)) — разговорное слово, обозначающее «отличный», «шикарный», «аристократический», «характерный для высших слоёв общества»
> 
> **чав ([chav](https://lingvolive.com/ru-ru/translate/en-ru/chav)) — британское слово, обозначающее подростка или молодого человека нижнего или нижне-среднего класса; часто малообразованного, носящего спортивные костюмы, кепки с логотипами модных марок и золотые цепочки; живущего на пособие и слепо следующего моде


	2. Chapter 2

✖ ✖ ✖

— Блядь, — Эггзи даже захотелось протереть глаза, потому что это явно был один из тех не очень весёлых снов с преследующими его призраками прошлого, только почему-то в реальности. — Опять ты? Ещё не подставляешь задницу дьяволу?

Чарли, закинув винтовку на плечо, только ухмыльнулся. Он выглядел подозрительно довольным и вообще не парился по поводу их чертовски неожиданной встречи. Твою мать. Эггзи же даже не знал, от какой Чарли стороны.

Ну, пока хотя бы не стреляет, и то хлеб.

— Я всё так же уделяю тебе слишком много внимания, — промурлыкал Чарли.

Эггзи не сразу понял, о чём он — и только после этого вспомнил тот их диалог около клуба. А если бы не секс, который слишком ярко вспыхнул в памяти Эггзи, вообще не вспомнил бы. И на что Чарли рассчитывал?

— Прости, что отвлекаю тебя от ёбаного флирта, — Эггзи весь встряхнулся и вскинул пистолет, — но напомни, кого ты здесь представляешь? Я почти рад, что твои мозги не украсили бункер Валентайна, но меня распирает от желания всё же устроить тебе локальный взрыв головы прямо сейчас.

Чарли поморщился и показательно зевнул.

— Куда ты подевал кокни? — спросил он будто между делом. — Я любил твой кокни.

— Ты его ненавидел.

— Он тебе шёл, — Чарли пожал плечами, — и ненавидеть тебя с ним было проще.

— О, так что, ты теперь преисполнен горячей любви ко мне? — Эггзи взвёл курок. — Отвечай, пока я...

— Можем проверить, — перебил его Чарли, широко улыбаясь. И стянул с плеча винтовку — честное слово, Эггзи не выстрелил только чудом. — С тобой работает МИ-6, и убери свою пукалку, она меня нервирует.

— Этой пукалкой можно сломать тебе рёбра, — проворчал Эггзи, однако пистолет всё-таки отвёл в сторону. Но не убрал. — Даже если не стрелять.

Чарли перекатился с пятки на носок, взлохматил волосы — надо же, без огромного количества геля эти кудри выглядели ещё лучше, так, блядь, почему Эггзи это вообще отмечает, тем более сейчас — и протянул:

— Не выглядишь собой в этом костюме, Эгги.

Порой Эггзи просто казалось, что Чарли нравится акцентировать своё внимание на его яйцах.

— А тебе не идёт бронежилет и прочая форма спецназа. Хотя если взять баллончик и нарисовать у тебя на груди мишень, будет совсем другое дело.

— Попытаешься — обнаружишь этот баллончик в своей заднице.

А Чарли облизнулся. Интересная реакция на задницу Эггзи. 

— Недооцениваешь противника, — Эггзи шагнул вперёд и уткнул дуло пистолета в лоб Чарли. 

Чарли, что удивительно, даже не шелохнулся. Только сощурился и ухмыльнулся шире. Разбить бы эти блядские губы. Ну нарывается же, мудак.

— Ты не мой противник. Не сейчас, — напомнил Чарли. Прикоснулся к ладони Эггзи, осторожно отвёл в сторону, мягко огладил костяшки. 

На секунду Эггзи показалось, что Чарли сейчас наклонится и поцелует его руку, но Чарли, кажется, понимал, что тут же получит по яйцам. Вау, у него всё-таки есть мозг.

— А вот это определённо похоже на флирт, — отметил Эггзи, засовывая пистолет в кобуру. — На этом всё?

— Не удовлетворён итогом нашей последней встречи? — Чарли поднял брови. — Хочешь ещё?

— Последней? — зацепился Эггзи, намеренно игнорируя второй вопрос.

Чарли снова поморщился.

— Предпоследней. Не придирайся к словам.

— Плохие воспоминания? — Эггзи усмехнулся, стараясь точно скопировать любимую ухмылочку Чарли. — А я думал, что оставил тебе симпатичный шрам.

— Дрочил на него вечерами? — сразу же подхватил Чарли. — Прости, что разочаровал тебя. 

— Было не до того, — отмахнулся Эггзи. — А вот ты, похоже, думал обо мне всё это время.

— Так заметно?

— Мозоли на руках.

Чарли склонил голову, и это было если и не признание поражения, то хотя бы небольшая капитуляция.

— Кстати, — нарочито небрежно сказал Эггзи, — если бы в бункере Валентайна ты не сдал бы меня, а трахнул, было бы намного проще.

— Ну, тогда мне не пришла в голову эта чудесная мысль, — Чарли закусил губу, но тут же оборвал себя. Ого, отучался от слишком любимого жеста? — Было не до того.

А вот передразнивать невежливо.

— Ты выделил «тогда», — протянул Эггзи. — А сейчас думаешь о непотребствах?

— У тебя есть планы на ближайшие двадцать минут? — Чарли огляделся. — Нас явно никто не собирается беспокоить.

Появился ниоткуда, пахнущий кровью и порохом, ведёт себя как уверенный в себе пиздюк — и считает себя в абсолютной безопасности. Либо кто-то слишком самоуверенный, либо слишком профессионально работает и не оставляет после себя живых.

И Эггзи не знал, какой вариант больше подходил Чарли.

— Двадцать? — Эггзи вскинул подбородок и немного расслабил галстук. — Ты меня сильно недооцениваешь.

— Пятнадцать, — Чарли неуловимо быстро толкнул его к стене — Эггзи даже отреагировать не успел. — И ты будешь кричать моё имя.

Блядь! Они столкнулись на чёртовом задании, они были в разгромленном вражеском бункере, где условия для секса, скажем так, были совсем неподходящие, и пусть Эггзи всегда носил с собой стандартный набор джентльмена, но…

А вот Чарли, похоже, это всё не ебало.

Почему нет, подумал Эггзи, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Нужно просто хорошенько убедиться, что он мне не нравится. Второй раз.

Поцелуи Чарли удивительным образом не переходили в укусы. Он по непонятной причине был охуеть как нежен — а Эггзи такого было мало. Воротничок рубашки мешался, самые чувствительные места были спрятаны, Эггзи нереально бесился от этого — и Чарли, кажется, тоже.

Потому что рванул рубашку Эггзи так, что верхние пуговицы брызнули в стороны. Надёжно пришитые, между прочим. Хорошо, что остальные прикрывал пиджак, а то Эггзи бы...

И тут очки завибрировали.

— Кажется, я не вовремя, — Мерлин громко усмехнулся в наушник. — Выключите очки, Галахад. И приятного вечера.

Блядь, Мерлин умел выбирать нужные моменты. Вот потому запись секса с принцессой до сих пор включает по праздникам. Хорошо хоть, он уже отключился. Наверное.

— Отпусти меня, — зло потребовал Эггзи. А когда Чарли не внял его очень даже милой просьбе — грубо оттолкнул, коснулся разгрузки, мощно провёл ладонями, чувствуя целые магазины, спрятанные под жёсткой тканью.

— Никогда не видел моделей с молнией, — сказал Эггзи.

— МИ-6 хорошо заботиться о своих агентах.

— А по-моему это сделано специально, — Эггзи расстегнул разгрузку, стащил её с Чарли, отбросил в сторону. — Чтобы трахаться было удобнее, — и поинтересовался: — Ты не хочешь снять бронежилет?

— Никогда не мечтал о сексе с настоящим агентом МИ-6? — Чарли насмешливо поднял брови. — И до этого ты прекрасно справлялся сам, — он кивнул на разгрузку. В следующий раз, кстати, надо проверять наличие в ней гранат. А то мало ли.

— Не мечтай. Стаскивай, а то разорву.

Что удивительно, Чарли поверил. И послушался.

У Эггзи даже ладони завибрировали от желания прикоснуться. Почему-то без бронежилета Чарли выглядел беззащитным. Сразу захотелось вжать его в стену, заставить задрать голову, впиться зубами в шею, больно и сильно, оставляя следы, — или даже не зубами, надавить ладонью, так сильно и безжалостно, что на коже Чарли остались бы синяки от его пальцев, множество мелких и болящих точек, которые бы постоянно зудели и вызывали желание прикоснуться...

Правда, следовало помнить, что Чарли вовсе не беззащитен и при большом желании сможет скрутить Эггзи в бараний рог.

Эггзи жадно всмотрелся Чарли. Он… чёрт возьми, он накачался ещё сильнее. Нет, у него и в учебке Кингсмэн было, на что посмотреть (и что потрогать, да), но сейчас Чарли выглядел как ебучая порнозвезда, оставалось хорошенько натереть его маслом, и готов к подвигам перед камерами.

— Любуешься? — Чарли немного развернулся, выставляя себя в выгодном ракурсе. — Я чертовски хорош, не так ли?

— Пошёл в жопу, — мило сказал Эггзи. 

— Не хочешь снять с себя костюм? — Чарли поразительно мягко провёл по плечам Эггзи — только чтобы сжать, смять плотную ткань пиджака, и чёрт, прикосновение должно было приглушиться пуленепробиваемым материалом, но Чарли не жалел силы, а Эггзи слишком кайфовал от его быстрых и мощных прикосновений (чересчур чувствительная спина, о да), чтобы останавливать всё это.

И с ответом Эггзи тоже нашёлся не сразу.

— Если он тебе мешает, сам сними.

— Ну, — Чарли широко улыбнулся, — откуда я знаю, не убьёшь ли ты меня за случайную складку на ткани, — и добавил, уже чуть с меньшим усилием в голосе: — И не убьёт ли меня твой костюм за всякие своевольности.

— Смотря какую складку ты сомнешь, — Эггзи отстранился и сжал подбородок Чарли рукой. — Я могу убить тебя, не двигая и пальцем.

Чарли ощутимо сглотнул, и не похоже было, чтобы от страха.

— Знаешь, это звучит сексуально.

Эггзи мотнул головой, и Чарли, кажется, принял это за знак одобрения, потому что на пол тут же полетел пиджак Эггзи, и туда же Чарли немилосердно отправил очки.

— Не помню, чтобы у тебя были проблемы со зрением, — заявил он и снова потянулся к Эггзи. Но был остановлен жёстким прикосновением к груди.

— Не мешай, — твёрдо сказал Эггзи. — Я сам.

И стянул рубашку через голову, так как понял, что сейчас оторвёт всё, по милостивой случайности оставленное Чарли. Эггзи заставил его притормозить, потому что Чарли уже не очень хорошо контролировал себя — но разве осталось хоть сколько-нибудь контроля у самого Эггзи?

Разве что немного. Ему слишком нравилось дразнить Чарли.

Эггзи не успел стащить с себя штаны — слишком долго снимал оксфорды с носками, возможно, не стоило так сильно вертеть перед Чарли задом. Тот едва дождался, пока Эггзи разогнётся, и мощно толкнул его вперёд. Вряд ли бы Эггзи даже пошатнулся от такого, но Чарли, блядь, подхватил его под бёдра, сильно вжимаясь пальцами, поднял в воздух — Эггзи даже пришлось схватиться за его плечи, чтобы не навернуться из этих жарких «объятий» — и вбил в стену со всей дури, наверняка расцарапывая спину до крови, и…

А. Нахуй. Какая разница.

— Моё терпение закончилось, — Чарли снова поцеловал Эггзи в шею и даже жадно застонал перед тем, как всё-таки впиться зубами. Эггзи зашипел и попытался оттолкнуть его от себя — блядь, засосы надо оставлять там, где их не будет видно! — но Чарли, несомненно, плевать хотел на мнение Эггзи, потому что кусал с заметной жадностью. У Эггзи теперь сладко ныла вся шея и глаза закрывались сами собой. Даже подставляться было не нужно — Чарли всё делал сам.

Чёртов мудак. Ничего, Эггзи ему отомстит.

— Ты не сможешь держать меня на весу всё время, пока мы трахаемся, — проворчал Эггзи, будто бы нехотя обхватывая Чарли ногами. Ого. Ох. Так было гораздо удобнее, а ещё они теперь соприкасались членами, правда, ткань штанов ужасно мешала. Эггзи жадно потёрся о Чарли — и усмехнулся. — Может, ты всё-таки снимешь с себя штаны?

— Ты сильно меня недооцениваешь, детка, — казалось, Чарли вжался в него ещё сильнее. — И я сниму штаны, если ты скажешь, что мечтаешь о моём члене.

Надо же. А Эггзи ожидал чего-то типа «если снимешь сам». Чарли ещё может его удивить. Странно.

— Пошёл нахуй. У тебя есть что-нибудь... — Эггзи задумался, подбирая самую выебонистую метафору, но Чарли понял это по-своему.

— Нет, — он снова закусил губу и снова же себя оборвал. — Не предполагал такого интересного развития событий.

— Джентльмен должен быть готов ко всему, — копируя аристократический акцент Чарли, протянул Эггзи. Самое время для таких штучек, ага. — А джентльмен-шпион — к любому повороту миссии.

Чарли удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Я что, так выгляжу со стороны? Из тебя плохой актёр, — и потёрся лбом о плечо Эггзи. — И что, джентльмен, ты готов к такому развитию событий?

Эггзи провёл пальцами по животу Чарли — какой же он всё-таки чертовски горячий — и потянулся уже к себе, быстро обвёл пальцем выступающую «К» на пряжке своего ремня. Пряжка послушно щёлкнула, и Эггзи продемонстрировал Чарли небольшой тюбик смазки и презерватив.

— У меня есть.

— Блядь, Эггзи, я тебя люблю. 

— Надеюсь, это было несерьёзно, — Эггзи поцеловал Чарли в губы и стащил штаны вместе с бельём. — Действуй уже.

— Так не терпится? — Чарли споро вскрыл упаковку с презервативом. — Блядь, даже здесь ебучая «К». Вы все такие гики?

— Ещё раз. Пошёл. В жопу.

— С радостью, — Чарли даже сощурился от удовольствия. — Отпусти меня и повернись спиной, будь так добр. Хочу в первый раз поиметь тебя так.

И вот только дьявол знает, почему Эггзи послушался. Для этого пришлось сначала отпустить Чарли — это было нелегко, Эггзи понравилось обнимать его ногами, — но он справился. И даже смог встать нормально. И развернулся, а потом…

А потом.

— Блядь! — Эггзи зашипел, утыкаясь лбом в стену. — Тебе не говорили, что нельзя быть таким наглым? Убери руку!

Чертовски непривычно. Чарли действительно был наглым и вообще не интересовался мнением Эггзи. Он не начал трахать Эггзи пальцами, хотя это было бы вполне в его стиле. Просто быстро, ммм, смазал изнутри, и задержался явно исключительно ради реакции Эггзи.

— Давно не дрочил себе анально? — а ещё он неприкрыто наслаждался происходящим, да. — Уже убрал, не волнуйся. Надеюсь, ты готов к большему. Детка.

Надо было всё-таки разнести ему голову.

Несмотря на предупреждение, это всё равно было внезапно. Слишком жарко, не в хорошем смысле этого слова, и слишком много. Чарли входил целую ёбаную бесконечность — быть может, это была странного рода забота об Эггзи, а может, он делал это для собственного удовольствия, кто ж его, блядь, знает...

Ох. Даже наглые и бесцеремонные пальцы Чарли не воспринимались так… сильно. Эггзи задержал дыхание и постарался максимально расслабиться — вышло хуёво, судя по тому, что Чарли не пытался двигаться дальше. 

— Не так себе это представлял? — спросил Эггзи и сразу же сцепил зубы — нет, ему было не больно, но внутри жгло, и почему-то казалось, что Чарли пожалел смазки — хотя с него бы сталось использовать весь тюбик целиком.

— В моих мечтах ты стонал погромче, — Чарли прикусил загривок Эггзи. — И зажимался поменьше.

Эггзи пришлось постараться, чтобы не застонать в ответ на такую ласку. Блядь, ёбаные инстинкты, укус в холку всегда вызывал у Эггзи слишком сильные ощущения.

— Мечты не всегда соответствуют реальности, — заметил он. — Давай уже. Потерплю, — и впился в свою ладонь зубами.

Что, кстати, не помогло. Чарли был безжалостен и огромен, и двигался быстро и размашисто. И прижимался слишком близко — мало того, что Эггзи был буквально вдавлен в холодную каменную стену, так ещё и проехался по ней членом пару раз, и это было ошеломляюще, но вовсе не в хорошем смысле слова!

А Чарли на это было плевать. Он жарко дышал в шею Эггзи и периодически — неожиданно — кусал куда-то в холку, или ниже, в плечо. Он сжимал ягодицы Эггзи, и, кажется, разводил их в стороны, чёртов извращенец. Наверняка любовался движениями своего члена. С нарцисса Чарли сталось бы, конечно, но Эггзи не хотелось задумываться, как с такого ракурса выглядит он сам.

— Как ощущения? — спросил Чарли, уверенно огладив его бок. — Наслаждаешься? Или слишком мало для тебя?

Блядь, надо как-нибудь сказать ему, что порнодиалоги — это не его.

— Хочу тебя убить, — честно сказал Эггзи, выпуская ладонь изо рта, и тут же сдавленно застонал, когда Чарли подался вперёд. 

Теперь он не двигался слишком быстро, предпочитая плавные и дьявольски глубокие толчки. Чарли опирался рукой на стену, а второй обхватил Эггзи под грудь, не позволяя дёргаться — ну, хотя бы теперь Эггзи не вжимался в слишком шершавую стену.

И вообще всё было неплохо, что уж тут.

Чарли всё ещё пах как чёртова конфета — нужно потом будет пошутить про фирменный одеколон МИ-6, ох да, вот так, ещё — и был чертовски горячим. 

Он сам и его стоны. Короткие, редкие и такие убивающие.

Эггзи было хорошо, уже стоило признать это — но всё было не так. Он постоянно напрягался, пытался проявить какую-то инициативу — но Чарли молча обрывал его, не позволял подаваться назад или прикасаться к себе, не давал подрочить нормально, хотя Эггзи несколько раз был на грани того, чтобы упасть совсем, не допускал нарушать заданный ритм, и возможно, кому-то подобное и нравилось, но не Эггзи.

К этому можно было привыкнуть, но, чёрт возьми, Эггзи не хотел этого. Вообще ничего из этого. Он представлял всё совсем по-другому.

— Кому-то так не терпится кончить? — промурлыкал Чарли ему на ухо. — Подожди, дай мне растянуть удовольствие.

И это было последней каплей.

— В жопу тебя, — на выдохе сказал Эггзи, откинулся назад, прижался к Чарли максимально близко — и с силой оттолкнулся от стены.

Чарли явно не ожидал этого, потому что почти потерял равновесие и устоял на ногах явно только чудом. Ненадолго — Эггзи развернулся и хорошенько пнул его в коленную чашечку.

Чарли очнулся и замахнулся для своего фирменного хука слева, но Эггзи успел — факт неожиданности всё ещё работал — поднырнуть под его руку и вмазал в солнечное сплетение, и ещё раз, в шею, а потом нагло поставил подножку. Чарли наконец-то рухнул на пол.

И Чарли, как и ожидал Эггзи, развернулся ещё в воздухе, падая не на спину, а на руки, но Эггзи это и было нужно — он ударил Чарли в плечо, заломил его правую руку за спину и уткнул лбом в пол, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы приложить головой несколько раз.

В конце концов, это была не драка. Эггзи просто хотелось взять своё.

Вряд ли бы у него всё вышло так быстро и просто, не будь Чарли в шоке. И временная победа всё ещё не означала победу окончательную.

Но это мы ещё посмотрим.

— Удобно? — поинтересовался Эггзи, надавив коленом на спину Чарли. — Хорошо смотришься, к слову.

— Что ты, блядь, творишь! — Чарли попытался лягнуть его и даже почти достал, но Эггзи был начеку и впечатал кулак ровно под коленку Чарли. На пару минут хватит, а там Чарли уже не захочется спорить.

— Я решил, что твоя задница привлекает меня больше твоего члена, — Эггзи подобрал смазку и едва не пропустил очередное движение ног Чарли — тоже не достигшее своей цели, к слову. — И да: ты хуёво трахаешь.

— По твоим стонам это не было понятно, — Чарли попытался высвободить руку, но кто бы ему позволил. — Отпусти меня!

— Постараюсь быть нежным. В отличие от тебя, — Эггзи мазнул пальцами между ягодиц Чарли, и тот отозвался на это неожиданно ярко — вздрогнул всем телом, на секунду подался к Эггзи и застыл снова, очевидно, осознав свою реакцию. — Что, так не терпится?

— Я тебя уничтожу, — мрачно пообещал Чарли и сам уткнулся лбом в пол. — Отпусти мою руку.

— Вот ещё. Я не настолько тебе доверяю.

— Отпусти мою руку, или я нахуй отрежу твой чёртов член так, что ни один хирург обратно не пришьёт!

— А вот это уже действенная угроза, — Эггзи потянулся вперёд и прошёлся губами по позвонкам Чарли от шеи вниз. — Только если не будешь дёргаться. Я думаю, ты уже получил своё.

— Если мне не понравится, я в тебя винтовку засуну.

И каким бы тоном Чарли это ни сказал, это была чёртова капитуляция.

— Тебе понравится, — Эггзи вытер руку от смазки о бедро Чарли. — Я обещаю.

Пожалуй, это было даже лучше, чем с Тильдой. В смысле, принцесса была очень горяча, и анальный секс явно был для неё не в новинку, но почему-то Эггзи не пробирало так сильно каждый раз, когда Тильда выгибала спину — как Чарли сейчас.

Он был прекрасен. Сначала активно пытался показать, что ему не нравится происходящее, но надоело Чарли довольно быстро. Изменение его настроя было очень явным — Чарли позволил себе застонать, и, ох, чёрт, Эггзи совершенно точно не был к этому готов. Ему даже пришлось притормозить — таким сильным было сковавшее его возбуждение. И Чарли, который активно сжимался на его члене и вообще, кажется, пытался трахать себя Эггзи, совсем никак не помогал прийти в себя хоть немного.

Хотя Чарли очень скоро перестал зажиматься — в какой-то момент он выдохнул и расслабился, запрокинул голову, и нет, Эггзи не показалось — он улыбался.

Чёртов мудак. «В какую бы ситуацию ты ни попал — наслаждайся». Девиз джентльменов, мать их.

Эггзи провёл раскрытой ладонью по спине Чарли, сжал шею, немного надавил — и Чарли застонал во весь в голос, тут же сбился, когда Эггзи обхватил его член, и замолчал.

— Что, слишком хорошо, чтобы орать? — Эггзи не удержался и размашисто хлопнул Чарли по заднице. — Давай, не стесняйся.

— Сделаешь так ещё раз — засуну твою голову тебе в задницу, — Чарли опустил подбородок и весь напрягся, а ещё сжался внутри — так, что Эггзи стало действительно больно.

— Хорошо хоть, про угрозу с членом ты забыл, — пошутил Эггзи и осторожно наклонился вперёд, накрывая Чарли собой. Двигаться быстро не получалось, но этого и не требовалось — Эггзи почти не выходил из Чарли и только медленно покачивал бёдрами, а иногда и вовсе замирал, и тогда Чарли, матерясь сквозь зубы, начинал делать что-то сам, подавался на его член, сжимался — ох, так, что было больно, но в то же время идеально.

Чарли выгибал спину, опускал голову вниз или, напротив, запрокидывал её так, что кожа на горле натягивалась. В такие моменты его кадык выделялся особо остро, и Эггзи безумно хотелось прикоснуться к нему губами, прикусить кожу рядом. Блядь, Эггзи так и не выполнил то, что хотел, ни одну из своих грязных фантазий насчёт шеи Чарли — но из этой позы это было, увы, невозможно.

Зато можно было отстраниться, подхватить Чарли под живот и несколько раз размашисто двинуть бедрами, и сжать его член, но не двигаться дальше. Ждать.

Чарли (когда смог дышать, конечно) постарался лягнуть его — Эггзи просто подхватил его под коленом и вернул в прежнюю позу, и сжал ягодицу Чарли, и немного оттянул в сторону, наблюдая за движением своего члена. Да. Теперь я тоже могу это сделать.

— Подрочи мне, — потребовал Чарли, ощутимо задыхаясь. — Сейчас! Или не мешай мне... самому.

— А я тебе мешаю? — поразился Эггзи и хлопнул Чарли по заднице — снова. Блядь, она уже почти красная.

— Эггзи, — Чарли зашипел и снова опустил голову. — Не думай, что я буду просить.

— Да ты что, — Эггзи снова накрыл Чарли собой и укусил ниже загривка, не жалея силы. — А если я очень постараюсь?

— Не переоценивай себя.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какой я, — Эггзи провёл ладонью по животу Чарли — прикасаться к его прессу было охуенно — и вывернул сосок мощным движением.

Чарли сжался и расслабился, и снова сжался, и как-то вымученно застонал. Не то, чего хотелось бы Эггзи, но вполне достаточно.

Разумеется, Чарли не кончил от первого прикосновения к члену. Эггзи пришлось постараться — он быстро двигал скользкой от слюны рукой, не заботясь об изысках, и шептал всякую чушь на ухо Чарли — какой ты горячий, да, видишь, тебе хорошо, я могу сделать тебе очень хорошо, мне так нравится.

Какой ты жадный, Чарли, так сжимаешься, знаешь, я чувствую, что ты скоро кончишь, я, наверное, тоже сейчас кончу, ты такой невозможный, да, ты можешь кричать

Не то чтобы Чарли действительно кричал — он всё ещё стремился контролировать себя. Но Эггзи прекрасно понимал его и без этого: чувствовал его дрожь, чувствовал, как Чарли захлебывается собственным дыханием, а когда Чарли всё же застонал особенно громко — Эггзи зажал ему рот рукой, и Чарли вцепился в неё с непередаваемым удовольствием, судя по всему, переживая самые охуенные мгновения оргазма.

Эггзи почти ему завидовал.

Ему очень хотелось кончить прямо на задницу Чарли — от постоянных прикосновений и сжиманий от Эггзи она была невероятно красная, и сперма бы прекрасно на ней смотрелась. Но Эггзи не сомневался, что в этом случае Чарли исполнит угрозу с отрезанным членом. И поэтому Эггзи отстранился, сжал свой член под головкой, провёл несколько раз, сильно и сухо, и кончил себе в кулак — блядь, да, идеально.

Эггзи навалился на Чарли в последний раз, снова укусил в холку — да, ему нравилось — и отстранился окончательно. И даже вполне по-джентльменски помог Чарли встать.

— Ты был неплох, — Эггзи потёр подбородок чистой рукой, игнорируя мстительное желание вытереть свою сперму о живот Чарли.

— А вот ты подкачал, судя по состоянию моей задницы, — Чарли выпрямился и потянулся. — Мне жаль всех, с кем у тебя был анальный секс. Или я у тебя везде первый?

— Не надейся, — заверил его Эггзи. Он уже собрался пройтись по тому, что Чарли в какой-то момент явно начал считать его навороченным фаллоимитатором, но не успел — раздался резкий звук, который ни с чем нельзя было перепутать, и эхо этого звука разнеслось по коридорам.

— Это был выстрел? — автоматически спросил Эггзи, сразу же понимая, как глупо звучит этот вопрос.

Впрочем, ответ был не лучше.

— Это определённо был выстрел, — Чарли быстро натянул на себя бельё и скривился, бросив беглый взгляд на разгрузку. А он волнуется, как весело. Эггзи хотя бы не один такой параноик тут.

— Блядь, — с чувством отозвался он. — Ты же сказал, что вся база зачищена.

— Я такого не говорил, — и правда не говорил, просто сказал, что им никто не помешает, но твою ж мать, под этим и подразумевалось, что противник уже уничтожен. 

— И, может, это ты кого-нибудь пропустил? — добавил Чарли, пристально смотря на Эггзи. Доверять они друг другу так и не стали, забавно. 

И к лучшему, наверное.

— Или это новые гости на нашей вечеринке, — предположил Эггзи, отмахнувшись. — Не твои коллеги?

— Нет, меня бы предупредили.

Они замолчали на несколько секунд, и очередной выстрел прогремел ещё ближе. Вот чёрт. И в кого там стреляют?

— Что-то подсказывает мне, — Эггзи закусил губу и почти сматерился, осознав, что это был жест Чарли, — это местные власти, и нам лучше не вступать в открытый конфликт.

— А именно? — Чарли посмотрел на него с усмешкой. Этому были причины — вероятно, у МИ-6 и Кингсмэн были разные определения открытого конфликта.

— Постараться не стрелять в них, никого не убить — это важно, — нравоучительно сказал Эггзи, беззастенчиво копируя Мерлина. — И максимально подчистить следы. И не засветить организации.

Кажется, Чарли всё же уловил, что это была цитата, но вида не подал.

— Ты не хочешь надеть штаны? — коварно предложил он вместо этого.

— В жопу, — лаконично сказал Эггзи.

— Уже было, — Чарли поднял свою водолазку с пола и скривился. Ого, а Эггзи и не помнил, когда Чарли её снял. С другой стороны, не на голое же тело он бронежилет надевал...

— Кстати, ты будешь в Лондоне в ближайшие дни? — вдруг спросил Чарли и тут же пояснил: — Не до конца убедился, что ненавижу тебя.

— Недостаточно глубоко?

Чарли даже не улыбнулся, бесчувственный чурбан.

— Обожаю подтексты. В следующий раз не дам тебе так просто одержать верх, — он даже демонстративно потёр свою задницу, хотя эмоции на его лице были какими угодно, только не негативными.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Эггзи вместо ответа на фразу о следующем разе. — Ты всё ещё должен мне отсос.

Хорошая причина встретиться после, кстати. Чарли всё ещё был надменным мудаком — и, возможно, Эггзи стоило трахнуть его ещё раз, чтобы окончательно убедиться в своей неприязни.

А пока что им оставалось только подобрать своё оружие, связаться с командованием и выбраться отсюда живыми. Всё было довольно просто.

Но первое, что сделал Эггзи, — это надел штаны. Мало ли, вдруг потом времени не останется.


End file.
